At present, an aluminum alloy wheel is mostly machined by adopting a first-procedure and second-procedure synthetic process, that is, the first procedure machines half of the wheel by means of positioning of the front casting lip; and the second procedure machines the remaining half by means of positioning of the inner rim completed by first-procedure machining. Such process greatly improves the production efficiency, but has the disadvantage that the machining of the first procedure and the second procedure completed on two lathes needs secondary positioning and clamping, causing the problem of decentraction of the parts machined in the first procedure and the second procedure, which results in wheel runout and balance out of tolerance and may also result in tire mounting failure, air leakage caused by excessive gap and other safety problems. In addition, the front casting wheel has bulges and joint edges at the rim due to the casting deformation, and the deformation of these bulges may cause runout and balance out of tolerance. Therefore, it is necessary to correct a semi-finished product after machining to solve the problems of deformation of the front rim and decentraction caused by the first procedure and the second procedure. Based on this situation, the present patent provides a wheel correcting device for solving the problems of decentraction of the outer diameter and deformation of rim bulges in the first procedure and the second procedure.